


Acute Triangle

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Casual Sex, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Leo and Guanghong invite Phichit in to help solve a problem they're having. Everyone gets more than they initially bargained for.





	Acute Triangle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krazieLeylines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazieLeylines/gifts).



> Thanks to Amy for the Beta and Hal and Fickle for the word wars, since I cut this way too close to the wire. I hope you enjoy this!

"I'm sorry about this," Leo said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He and Phichit were sprawled on opposite ends of the couch in Leo's parents' living room. Leo's youngest sister was stretched out between them, steadily kicking Leo in the thigh, while his other sister and brother were coloring at the coffee table, _Finding Nemo_ blaring in the background. "I know you didn't come all this way to help me baby-sit."

"It's fine," Phichit said, waving Leo off. "I have tons of cousins, kids are no big deal."

"Thanks." Leo grinned. "I'll take you for ice cream on the way back to the apartment to make up for it."

"Now you're speaking my language," Phichit said, grinning back. 

"Leoooo," Leo's sister said from the floor. When they looked over, her crayons were abandoned and she was staring at them with open interest. "Is Phichit your booooyfriend?"

"What?" Leo spluttered, cheeks turning pink. Phichit was about to speak up to save Leo when Leo's brother beat him to it. 

"No, stupid," he said, rolling his eyes. "His boyfriend is on the computer, duh!"

"Oh, right," Leo's sister deflated. Phichit had to cover his mouth to hide his smile at the tortured face Leo was making. 

"Are you sure?" the sister on the couch asked, tilting her head back to look at Phichit, her face serious. "You should switch. Phichit's cuter."

"He is not!" Leo snapped, horrified, while Phichit's smile sharpened with glee. "You can't tell Guanghong that! Oh my god!" he groaned, because Phichit's thumbs were already busy on his phone, ratting Leo out. 

"Leo's gonna get it~," Phichit sang when his phone chimed with Guanghong's return message, and Leo flopped over the arm of the couch, whining melodramatically. 

[tell me when ur back at leos place] Guanghong's last message said. Phichit agreed, not thinking much of it, or the way Leo's face stayed bright pink as he tried to text his way out of trouble with Guanghong. 

Eventually Leo's mother came home, relieving them from babysitting duty. Phichit watched Colorado Springs roll by out the window of Leo's sensible car on the ride back to Leo's apartment, snapping shots of mountains and clouds with his phone, and of course the promised ice cream. 

"You're boring," Phichit accused Leo with his plain strawberry. 

"Oh, I am, huh?" Leo challenged. He leaned in for the obligatory selfie, then stole a bite right off the top of Phichit's cone of Rocky Road, making Phichit shriek a laugh. 

It wasn't that strange for Leo to push Phichit towards his room, grabbing his laptop off his desk before sitting shoulder to shoulder with him against the headboard. The frequency of Guanghong's texts asking if they were home yet, hurry up, was a little unusual, but Phichit chalked it up to jealousy that Phichit could visit Leo much more easily than Guanghong could. The flight from Detroit to Colorado Springs wasn't nothing, but it sure wasn't to Beijing either. 

"Finally!" Guanghong accused when the connection finally cleared up enough for them to see each other's faces. "You guys are so slow!"

"Sorry," Leo said, while Phichit hollered a gleeful, "Honghong!"

Guanghong pouted. "Don't you 'Honghong' me. You two are having all the fun without me! I saw your dumb ice cream selfie."

"It's not that long until summer," Leo promised. "I miss you too, you know."

"Ehhh," Guanghong grumbled, but his pout was slipping. They made small talk about practice and Leo and Phichit's plans for Phichit's visits, Phichit smiling at the way Guanghong's eyes kept obviously sliding over to focus on Leo. 

"Hey," Phichit said eventually. "Want me to leave you two alone a bit? I can entertain myself, I promise."

"No! No, it's fine," Guanghong insisted, sitting up straighter. Phichit raised an eyebrow at the vehemence of his answer. "You didn't ask him yet, huh."

"No." Leo was turning pink, making Phichit even more curious. 

"Ask me what?" Phichit asked, and when Leo didn't answer right away, nudged his shoulder. "What? Spill it."

"Oh, I'll do it," Guanghong said. He was blushing now too, making Phichit all the more curious. "So, you know we. Um. Over the phone or like this, because we barely ever see each other…"

"Oh! Yeah?" Phichit looked from Leo's red face to Guanghong's, not bothering to hide his delight at how flustered they both looked. "I mean, sure, makes sense. Do you tell each other what to do or just watch or—"

"Oh my god," Leo muttered, covering his face with his hands. 

"Hey, you brought it up," Phichit pointed out. He poked Leo in the cheek and grinned at Guanghong. "No shame, man. If I only got to get down and dirty in person a couple times a year I'd be into that too, yeah? Anybody would."

"One of us is," Guanghong said, mouth pressing into a thin line. His eyes were focused tight on Leo again. "Into it, I mean." 

"I'm not not into it!" Leo protested. He was squirming, uncomfortable. "It's fine, it's just…weird, alone. I don't mind doing it for you, though." Leo managed to drag his eyes up to meet Phichit's. "It takes me longer to get into it than him, when it's only me touching myself. I can hear him and see him, but it's not enough, for me." Leo swallows hard. "So we thought…well, I thought…"

"You could touch him for me," Guanghong said, making Phichit's eyes pop wide. Guanghong was blushing more brightly than ever, but he looked determined. "Only if you wanted to. If it's too weird, that's all right. Everything with us is weird…" Guanghong heaved a frustrated sigh. 

"You can think about it for a few days if you want," Leo added. "That's why we're asking you right away. And, sorry, this is gonna sound like pressure, but you're the only one we both trust. And…"

"And?" Phichit prompted, wondering what could possible be too awkward for Leo to say after all the other stuff. Phichit was still having trouble wrapping his head around the idea of being included even casually in his two friends' relationship. 

"Yuuri told me…" Leo ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up. "Don't get mad at him? We made him go to that Halloween party at the Arts House last year and he got pretty lit, remember? He told me, uh, that you have a thing about people telling you their fantasies."

"Yuuuuriiiii," Phichit whined, flushing warm himself. Stupid best friend. 

"This could be like that, like a fantasy kind of?" Leo offered; he sounded a little hopeful under the embarrassment. "It's like Guanghong telling you his fantasy, but then we'd…do it."

Leo and Guanghong were both staring at him. Phichit took a deep breath and slapped his hands to his cheeks, puffing his cheeks as he blew out a breath. "Ok, let me think. You talked about this, really talked, right? About jealousy and stuff? I love you both a lot, so I won't do anything that makes it harder than it already is."

"It's all right, if it's you," Guanghong answered. Leo nodded, expression serious. "We think. It's not like we tried anything like this before."

"Yeah." Phichit chewed on his lower lip, looking between them. "Leo, go away a minute, huh?"

"All right." Leo looked curious but willing as he stood up from his bed and headed for the bedroom door. He gave Phichit a glance over his shoulder and then shut the door behind him. Guanghong had his head tilted when Phichit looked back at the computer.

"Really, _really_ sure?" Phichit asked, one eyebrow raised. "I get to touch Leo. I'll get to cuddle with him after. You'll be all alone. Anybody'd get jealous, wouldn't they?"

"Aw, Phichit, I'm alone all the time." Guanghong sighed softly out of his nose, gaze drifting to the side somewhere. "I think…I'm more like you, I guess. Just talking about it or watching can be enough sometimes. Leo isn't like that, he needs touch too much. Both of us are kind of frustrated. Maybe this isn't the right way to fix it, but I don't know what else to try."

"Yeah," Phichit agreed. "But even if you know that with your head…I'm gonna kiss your boyfriend, Hongbao." Guanghong grumbled a soft complaint. It felt like he was being mean, but Phichit thought that if Guanghong couldn't handle talking about it, he certainly couldn't handle watching it. "That's what you want? For me to get my hands under his shirt and all over his skin? To watch us make out until Leo's pink and desperate and rubbing against me?"

"Would you suck him off?" Guanghong asked, making Phichit choke on his next word. Guanghong's eyes were starting to dilate, fixed on Phichit's reaction. "That's what I miss most, right now. Would you?"

"Yeah," Phichit's voice came out thinner than he wanted, but that didn't mean he didn't mean it. He was sure thinking about it now, easy to picture since they'd changed together so many times, Leo up against his hands, under his mouth. Maybe Leo's hands in his hair. "Shit. I'm going to go talk to Leo a minute. All right?"

"Uh-huh," Guanghong agreed, pulling his knees up to rest his chin on. 

Phichit half-expected Leo to be listening at the door when he pulled it open, but he was leaning against the opposite wall of the hallway, arms crossed. He raised an eyebrow in question as Phichit pulled the door shut behind him. 

"He wants me to blow you," Phichit reported bluntly. Leo blinked. "But my question is, can you really do this? I've never seen you do casual. I don't think you can."

"Not like one night stand casual, no," Leo admitted. He licked his lips. "But you aren't casual. I know you. If it doesn't go that well, you'll take care of me. I think I can try. What do you think?"

"Well…" Phichit had a few doubts about the situation, but what Yuuri had told Leo was true: Phichit loved a good fantasy, and he be lying if he said he'd never thought about Leo and Guanghong together. And Leo's big brown eyes and firm biceps were not to be missed if they were on offer. "Yeah. Yes. I think. I'm in if you're sure."

"As sure as I'm going to be," Leo said, holding out a hand. Phichit took it, lacing their fingers together and letting Leo pull them back inside his room. Guanghong was chewing on a thumbnail when they came back in, but lit up when saw their joined hands. 

"Yes?" Guanghong asked, leaning in towards his webcam. 

"Yes," Phichit agreed, sitting back on the bed and pulling Leo along with him. 

"Are you gonna kiss?" Guanghong wanted to know, then frowned when Phichit shook his head. 

"Don't ask, tell," Phichit corrected. "Isn't that what this is about?" Leo opened his mouth but Phichit shushed him, eyes focused on Guanghong. 

"Yeah," Guanghong agreed, then more confidently. "Yes. Kiss him."

Phichit turned his head, close enough to kiss already since they were sitting shoulder to shoulder. Leo's expression was so tense that Phichit couldn't resist wiggling his eyebrows exaggeratedly It made Leo burst out laughing, and that's when Phichit leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was uncoordinated for a second, their noses bumping and Leo's eyes wide with surprise, but Phichit leaned in a little harder and they figured out how to fit together better.

Leo was a good kisser, thorough and attentive, humming the softest, barely there noise when Phichit licked at his lower lip. When they pulled apart, Phichit's heart was skipping and Leo's cheek was warm under Phichit's palm. Leo's eyes flicked over Phichit's shoulder, and Phichit turned to smirk at Guanghong. "Well?"

"Yeah, uh-huh," Guanghong said, voice breathy. He cleared his throat. "You did that before."

"Once or twice at parties," Leo said, looking sheepish. Honestly, Phichit was surprised Guanghong didn't already know this. "But that was ages ago and not…you know, it didn't mean anything. Sorry?"

"He's not mad," Phichit said, watching Guanghong's face carefully. He slid his hand across Leo's cheek, thumbing his cheekbone, watching Guanghong's eyes track the movement. "He's into it. Mm, it's a good thing you were too young for those kinds of parties back then, Honghong, or we'd have taken some of your firsts too, with that cute little face."

"We were too young for those kinds of parties too," Leo scolded, making Phichit laugh because it was true. It was Yuuri who kept getting invited, Phichit tagging along just to help keep an eye on him; nobody had ever thought to question the age of Yuuri's roommate when Yuuri had such a baby face himself with his freshmen fifteen. 

Phichit stole one more quick, firm kiss, earning a soft _mmm_ from Leo. "All right, where should we put the laptop?"

It took a couple tries until Guanghong was satisfied he could see what he wanted to, Leo lying on his bed and watching with a mixture of amusement and embarrassment as Phichit dragged his desk chair to several different spots and fussed with the angle of the laptop screen. 

"How about now?" Phichit asked, the laptop sitting down just past Leo's hips but angled up towards his face at the head of the bed. 

"Good," Guanghong agreed. "Except Leo's tinted green like an alien."

"I have never felt less into getting a blowjob in my life," Leo complained to the ceiling, making the other two chuckle as Phichit stuck two of Leo's textbooks under the laptop and angled the laptop's screen down a little. 

"Good now," Guanghong announced. "Now take off your shirts."

"Yeah, this is gonna end so well," Leo said, making a face as Phichit crawled back onto the bed and knelt next to him. "Like he won't go power mad now that we've made him a cute little sex dictator."

"Yeah, yeah, you asked for this," Phichit pointed out, stripping off his own shirt and then reaching for the hem of Leo's. Leo held up his arms cooperatively, then grabbed Phichit's upper arms as soon as he was free of the shirt, pulling Phichit down to sprawl on top of him. 

"Kiss me again?" Leo asked. He looked relaxed, but some nervousness still lingered in his eyes. Phichit would have kissed him anyway, but he took extra care to do it right this time, smoothing lips against Leo's and licking into his mouth just enough to tease Leo's tongue into curling around his own. He slid one hand into Leo's hair, tugging out the elastic from his ponytail and then winding his fingers tight enough in the strands to make Leo groan softly. 

Phichit pulled back to examine Leo again, and when his eyes fluttered open, they were clear this time, dark and sweet and lazy. 

"Can I…" Leo started, but Phichit shushed him and looked pointedly over to the laptop screen. "Oh, right. Tell him what to do?"

"Tell me what _you'd_ do," Phichit corrected. He was wiggling on top of Leo a little already, impatient. This was really going to happen, the idea of it hot enough, but Leo stretched out all warm muscle underneath him had Phichit going more than he'd thought. 

"I'd touch him," Guanghong said. Phichit glanced over and Guanghong was hugging his knees tightly to his chest, eyes bright. Phichit sat up, dragging fingers down Leo's jaw, down his throat, across the smooth curve of his shoulder, then turned his face back to Guanghong, head tilted his question. "More. I'd…mm, this is hard." Guanghong drew an audible breath. "I'd touch his nipples."

"Yeah," Phichit agreed. Leo's nipples were cute, dusky brown, perking readily under Phichit's fingertips. 

"They're not very sensitive," Leo murmured. Phichit twisted one more roughly between his thumb and finger, drawing a surprised " _Oh,_ " from Leo. Phichit bent down, sliding his legs out from under himself until he could lick the other nipple, then wrapped lips around it and sucked. Leo's hand appeared on the back of his hand, brushing through the short strands of hair near his neck and making Phichit shiver. 

"Leo?" Guanghong asked. 

"I'm ok," Leo promised. Phichit lifted his head to see and Leo's eyes were closed, head tipped back against his pillows. Phichit wanted to crawl back up and mark up the beautiful, sleek line of his throat, but Guanghong was already talking again. 

"Lower, but go slow," Guanghong ordered. "He's ticklish around the bottom of his ribs. I always tease him."

"Nooo," Leo whined, but Phichit was already finding the spots himself, pressing lips to Leo's sternum while he dragged fingers across the curve of Leo's ribs until Leo twitched up against against him. Smiling against Leo's skin, Phichit lifted one hand, only to drag fingernails down Leo's ribs, and Leo wheezed a tortured giggle. "Hey! No, come on! Guanghong!"

"Yeah, you're doing it right," was all Guanghong had to say. Leo let out a long groan as Phichit slid down enough to drag lips over the same ticklish spot. "He whines, but he gets so hard when I do it. Is he hard for you?"

Phichit trailed a hand down, pressing fingers against the zipper of Leo's jeans. Leo rocked up into the touch. "A little."

"Sorry," Leo said. His eyes were open this time when Phichit looked up, but cut to the side, sheepish. 

"Hey, it's fine," Phichit assured. "Quit worrying. We're gonna take care of you, remember? Look at Guanghong." Leo turned his head obligingly, offering the laptop a wan smile. 

"Hi," Leo said. "I miss you."

"Aw, me too, Leo. I'd touch you just like Phichit's doing, all over. I'd take so long you'd beg me to stop."

"Keep talking," Phichit said. He was kissing the flat planes of Leo's stomach, working his way down slowly to Leo's waistband, his hand still over Leo's zipper. He worked Leo gently but steadily under his palm as Guanghong's voice washed over both of them, until Leo was starting to push up into Phichit's touch, noticeably harder. Leo had the cutest happy trail running down into his jeans, and Phichit nuzzled it, nose brushing against the soft, reddish hairs. "Hey. Is this ok?"

He sat up to see the answer, hands hovering over the button to Leo's jeans as he looked from Leo to Guanghong's face on the laptop. 

"I wish I could do that so bad," Guanghong said, open jealousy lacing his voice. 

"Please," Leo said, and Phichit unbuttons him before pulling the zipper down, careful of Leo's erection underneath hard and pressing up. Phichit tugged Leo's jeans off, but left his boxers, feeling like Leo might not want to be entirely exposed. He stood up to do the same to himself, leaving only his black briefs, before settling back between Leo's knees. 

"Everything look all right?" he asked Guanghong. Guanghong nodded, eyes wide. "Keep talking, ok? We both like it."

"It's embarrassing..." Guanghong muttered, but he shook himself a little. "I can do it, though. Leo?"

"Yeah." Leo was biting his lower lip as he looked from Guanghong down to Phichit and back again. Phichit leaned up to give him a last reassuring kiss, because he didn't want Leo to feel anxious, but this shy, ruffled side of him was such an adorable contrast to how confident he looked out on the ice with his music. "Yeah, I'm ok."

"Tell me what he likes?" Phichit asked Guanghong, sliding back down to his original spot, and then further, so that he was on his elbows and his mouth was level with Leo's dick. He palmed Leo through his boxers, making sure he was still mostly hard before he tugged them down to mid-thigh, out of his way. 

"I usually..." Guanghong mumbled under his breath. "Lick the...top. The soft part."

"The tip," Phichit corrected without looking, chuckling as he realized vocabulary might be a problem. They'd figure it out, he shrugged it off as he put his mouth on Leo to obey, smoothing his lips over the soft head of Leo's dick and teasing it with just the tip of his tongue. 

Leo's hands came up to his face, covering it, flush spreading down his throat to his shoulders. "Don't teach him all the sex words, shut up."

"I know what things are called!" Guanghong protested, indignant. "I knew nipple! Phichit, make him shut up, this is hard."

"You're so cute, I could die," Phichit chuckled, lifting his head and poking Leo around his bellybutton, making him squirm. "Wanna know who taught me all the sex words?"

"No, I do not want to know that," Leo grumbled, but he dropped his hands down to hover nervously around his stomach. Phichit leaned his head to the side, bumping against Leo's palm until Leo got the hint and put a hand in his hair. "Guanghong?"

"Yeah, uh-huh. I tease him some. Slow, you know. And inside his legs, the soft part? Like with your fingers, not tickling, but..."

"Yeah," Phichit agreed, sliding lips back over Leo. He took a little more into his mouth this time, enough that he could suck lightly, trailing fingertips down between Leo's legs to stroke over his inner thigh. It was so soft and so hot, and Leo made a quiet noise which he was obviously trying not to make but went straight to Phichit's dick. 

"I can't get a lot of him in," Guanghong was saying, Phichit trying to listen to both him and Leo at the same time. "I squeeze with my hand, tight."

"Mmhmm," Phichit agreed, using his other hand to obey so that he didn't have to stop stroking Leo's thigh. When he got his fingers around Leo's base and squeezed, Leo pushed up into his hand. Guanghong hadn't told him to do it, but Phichit nudged his thumb up, from Leo's thigh, just under the base of his balls, startling a low moan out of Leo. 

"Oh," Guanghong echoed. Phichit wanted to look, but he was occupied trying to keep everything going smoothly together at once, sucking on Leo's tip and stroking his shaft and teasing at his balls. Leo's hand tightened in Phichit's hair and Phichit butted up against it, trying to get Leo to show him the right rhythm without lifting his head to ask for it. 

"Push him, Leo," Guanghong ordered, sounding breathless. "I like when you show me."

Leo obeyed, the push and pull slower than Phichit would have gone on his own, but he guessed that Leo had to go slow for Guanghong's sake given what Guanghong had said about how deep he could go down on Leo. Phichit could go further, though, so at the end of Leo's push he went just a bit further, held just a bit longer against Leo's pull. 

It was a lot, Leo hot on his tongue and his hand pulling Phichit's hair, Guanghong's voice washing over him, Leo's soft, half-swallowed moans. It wasn't fast but it was so, so good, and Phichit didn't mind at all the way that his jaw was aching by the time that Guanghong told him to stop. 

"I wanna see it," Guanghong said. Phichit lifted his head, eyes a bit tear-blurry when he turned to look at Guanghong. His breath caught at the sight, Guanghong's shirt gone and flushed pink all the way down, jerking himself off slowly as he watched the two of them. Phichit let his hand fall in rhythm with the way Guanghong was stroking himself, and Leo whined at the decrease in speed. 

"Please," he gasped. "Come _on_."

"Please?" Phichit echoed. Guanghong sped up and Phichit did too. Leo was so close it only took another minute for him to come, spilling over Phichit's hand and his stomach, shuddering. "Keep touching or let go?"

"Keep going," Guanghong slurred, sounding not far himself. Phichit was hard as a rock, but he could hold out to keep Leo whining and twitching under his hand, to see Guanghong arch into his own hands, eyes squeezed shut. 

"Leo, look," Phichit encouraged. Leo turned his head to the side and peeled his eyes open with obvious effort, just as Guanghong came too, jaw clenched with the effort of keeping quiet. Leo shivered with a long aftershock, and Phichit groaned, rubbing himself off against the sheets. 

"Whoa," Leo sighed. He tugged on Phichit's hair, hands clumsy as he tried to pull Phichit up. "C'mere. I want." Leo couldn't seem to gather enough words together to tell Phichit what he actually did want, but Phichit sat up anyway, wiping a hand across his mouth.

"What should I…" Phichit palmed the front of his briefs, rocking up into his own hand just for the relief of it. 

"I want to see that too," Guanghong said, gaze going from Phichit's hand to Leo's face. "If Leo wants to."

Leo tugged harder, drawing Phichit up until their sides were pressed together, on the side of Leo that faced the laptop so that Guanghong would have a good view of Leo's hand reaching into Phichit's briefs and drawing out his dick. 

"Geez, your hands are huge," Phichit gasped, all but melting into the mattress as Leo stroked him up and down firmly. 

"Right?" Guanghong said, like he was so pleased to finally have someone to talk about it with. "They feel so good, right? So warm, kinda rough."

"Rock climbing," Leo explained, making Phichit laugh breathlessly at the incongruity of the conversation. "And guitar." He let go to rub just his thumb and forefinger across Phichit's sensitive tip, making Phichit give a strangled moan. "Those are the guitar ones. Guanghong loves those."

"Leo!" Guanghong protested, delighted. 

Phichit would have loved to hear more about what Guanghong liked and how Leo liked to torment him now that they were both relaxed, but instead he was thrusting up into Leo's hand and all his focus was squarely between his legs on the heat-soaked pleasure of being touched after being hard for so long. 

"You get so wet at the tip," Leo murmured, almost to himself, dragging his thumb through the precome at Phichit's head, and that's what tipped Phichit over the edge, the orgasm that's been digging claws into his belly spreading out over the rest of his skin in a sharp, bright crash. He felt light-headed with relief as he sagged back down, opening his eyes just enough to grin at Leo. 

"Really good hands," Phichit praised, swallowing against the roughness of his throat. Leo looked sheepish, but pleased, sneaking glances at Phichit's face before stealing back to Guanghong on the laptop. "Please tell me you want to cuddle."

"I really do," Leo said. There was an edge of desperation to it, and Phichit thought this was the part that was probably hardest for Leo when he was alone, wanting skin against skin in way that sliding against sheets never came close to. Not at all worried about the mess, Phichit wormed a hand under Leo's waist to pull him in close, cuddling up against Leo's chest and shoulder, knees bumping. 

"Was that better?" Phichit asked, rubbing his nose against Leo's jaw. Leo was all warmth and smooth muscle, and Phichit was entirely jealous of how Guanghong got to be cuddled by him on a regular basis. He hoped he'd made Leo feel better too, a flutter of nervousness in his chest at rolling over to see Guanghong's reaction. 

But it was Guanghong who answered. "Yes. Right, Leo?"

"Yeah." Leo sounded sleepy and pleased, his grip on Phichit tight. "Sorry to ask you something so weird. But this part...that's the part I need more than the other thing."

"I like this part, too," Phichit assured. Pressing one more kiss to Leo's throat, Phichit rolled over so that Leo was spooning his back and gave a quasi-obscene moan at how good that felt. "Damn, you're like a giant heating pad. Honghong, you ought to rent this guy out after practice."

Guanhong laughed, shirt still missing but flopped onto his stomach on his bed in more of his usual FaceTime position, arms folded in front of him and cheek squished down against his wrist. "Never. I don't lend that guy out to just anybody."

"ISU's best-kept secret," Phichit agreed, then laughed when Leo grumbled against his shoulder that he wasn't _that_ much of a secret, thank you. His voice was already slurring, and Phichit wasn't surprised at all when Leo fell asleep while Phichit and Guanghong were gossiping, snoring softly against the back of Phichit's neck.

"He's so cute," Guanghong said, affectionate. "Thank you for taking care of him."

"Don't thank me for doing it with your boyfriend, it's weird," Phichit teased, sticking his tongue out. "But you know, I didn't mind being taken care of either, so. Whenever? If you both want."

"All right," Guanghong agreed. "When Leo wakes up, we'll ask him too."

Given the way Leo was clutching him like a plushie on the Kiss and Cry, Phichit was pretty sure he already knew what Leo's answer would be. 

*****

Moving home to Thailand was a mixture of tough emotions for Phichit. He was happy to come home, to be near his family again, but leaving Detroit was hard too and after living together for so long, Phichit missed Yuuri being near enough to poke any time he wanted. Plus, moving was the actual worst. 

"Thanks for coming," Phichit said, taking the box from Guanghong's hands and sitting it down on top of another box. His living room was a disaster of boxes, and he was starting regret his determination to have his own apartment instead of just moving back in with his parents. "I'm sorry to put you to work."

"Nah, I'm glad to see you," Guanghong shrugged. He made a fist and showed off his bicep. "I'm stronger than everybody thinks! Besides, now that you're in my half of the world, maybe I'll get to see you more often instead of you and Leo tormenting me all the time together."

Phichit barked a laugh. "I didn't visit him that much! But yeah, you're welcome any time." Phichit ruffled Guanghong's hair. "Hey, wanna go get lunch? I need a break and we've gotta be back before they try to deliver my bed."

"Yes!" Guanghong's eyes lit up at the prospect of food, and Phichit pinched his cheek. 

Later, bed safely delivered and at least partially unpacked, Phichit and Guanghong were flopped on Phichit's new bed, complaining on Skype to Leo about their aching muscles and Phichit's bedroom door firmly shut so that they couldn't see the other two hundred things that still needed doing. 

"Aww, poor babies," Leo cooed without an iota of sympathy. "Do you know how many times I've helped my cousins move? You guys are amateurs."

"Phichit has a lot of crap!" Guanghong protested. He stretched his arms out over his head, whining. "Hey, give me a massage."

"Ok, ok," Phichit agreed, sitting up and tugging Guanghong to sit in front of him in the V of his legs. Guanghong whined in pleasure as Phichit smoothed palms down on either side of his spine, then dug fingers into the sore spots around Guanghong's shoulder blades. Leo and Phichit went back to talking about Leo's short for the season, Guanghong barely participating, distracted by Phichit's touch. 

"You two look good like that," Leo said eventually, making Phichit raise an eyebrow. "You know, if you wanted to break in that bed, I wouldn't mind."

"Whoa." Phichit's other eyebrow lifted too. "That's the complete opposite of what you pitched to me before, you know. You mean it?" They'd done it a few more times since the first one, but always with Leo and Phichit together and Guanghong watching, and even when Phichit had told them he was moving, neither of them had suggested anything like this. 

"Leo," Guanghong warned. Phichit slid arms around Guanghong's waist to pull him flush against his chest, resting his chin on Guanghong's shoulder. 

"Well, I..." Leo fidgeted, eyes slipping to the side before he dragged them back. "I don't know. But you two look good. And Guanghong got to watch us so much. Isn't it only fair?"

"Feelings aren't fair," Phichit scolded, comfortable enough by now to be blunt with these idiots. "If you didn't like being alone and watching Guanghong, this'll be twice as bad."

"You don't have to trade me anything," Guanghong agreed. He leaned to the side and stretched his neck to see Phichit's face; Phichit nodded, agreeing with him that this didn't sound like the best idea. 

"What if I want to?" Leo crossed his arms, looking belligerent. "Maybe I think about the two of you together, huh? I have fantasies too. You two kissing and touching each other, Guanghong's pale skin up against Phichit's dark hands--"

"Leo!" Guanghong cut him off, squirming, obviously getting turned on. "Seriously, stop, I'm gonna...you know."

Leo rolled his eyes. "That's clearly what I'm telling you to do. Phichit? No? Yes?"

"I..." Phichit felt uncomfortable being the deciding vote. "Ugh. Of course I'm in. You think I'm made of stone with this Hongbao in my lap? But it has to be ok for you too, or it's not worth it."

Leo shrugged a shoulder. "I want to try."

They did it just like that, Phichit curled up along Guanghong's back, sucking kisses into his shoulder and neck, dragging fingers down over his nipples and stomach to wrap around his cock. Guanghong was smaller than Leo, but so cute thrusting up into the circle of Phichit's darker fingers, flushed as pink as his cheeks and slick with lube. He was too out of breath to tell Phichit what to do this time, a helpless mess against Phichit's chest, squirming with overstimulation and _noisy_.

"You weren't this loud before," Phichit said, sinking his teeth into Guanghong's neck just hard enough to make him wail. 

"Live with m' _parents_ ," Guanghong snapped. His fingers were digging into Phichit's thighs hard enough to maybe leave some marks, and Phichit liked the thought of that, as much as he could think about anything besides how much he wanted to see Guanghong come all over himself. Leo looked just as desperate to see that as Phichit felt, his eyes wide and dark, his chest rising and falling quickly, hand wrapped around his own dick to stroke at the same pace as Phichit was touching Guanghong. 

"Come on," Phichit encouraged, biting down on the lobe of Guanghong's ear, nuzzling the sweaty skin just under it. "Come for us, huh?"

"I'm t-trying," Guanghong insisted, and then came just after, flailing so much that Phichit had to tighten his grip to keep Guanghong from squirming right out of his lap. He pushed at Phichit's hand almost immediately. "S-stop, oh, nnn."

"Too much?" Phichit asked, kissing that spot just under Guanghong's ears again, touching him everywhere else instead, down his thighs and up his stomach, across his ribs. 

"Yeah." Guanghong went limp, sighing a low, soft moan. He looked up to Leo. "How'd it look?"

"Really good," Leo answered. He hadn't come yet, hard in his fist but not stroking, just squeezing at his base. "I'm ok. Take care of Phichit for me, please?"

Suddenly Guanghong was slippery as an eel, twisting around in Phichit's grip and shoving him down so that Phichit was flat on his back. Leo probably didn't have the best view of it as Guanghong shoved Phichit's underwear down and sucked him off, but it didn't last long anyway, Phichit's nerves already stretched tight. He clutched at Guanghong's shoulders, trying to ground himself, as Guanghong swallowed around him, squeezing his eyes shut so tightly that starbursts popped behind his eyelids as Phichit came, too fast and too loud. 

"Shit, my neighbors are going to hate me," Phichit muttered shakily, rubbing his hands over his face. Guanghong only giggled, that little jerk, sitting up and turning to watch Leo. "Still, huh? Come on, Leo. I wish you were here with us so much."

"Yeah, me too." Phichit flopped himself around until he could curl up with his cheek on Guanghong's thigh. Leo looked like he was concentrating on something incredibly difficult, jaw clenched and brow furrowed. It was the original problem, obviously, and Phichit hoped they hadn't just made it way worse. "We'd squish you so tight between us, we'd touch you _all over_."

Leo gave in, finally, striping his stomach and relief washing over his features as he slumped back against his headboard. He gave them a crooked grin. "God, you aren't a talker too, are you? I can barely handle Guanghong."

"You love it," Guanghong said breezily. His fingers were in Phichit's hair, stroking gently and making Phichit's eyes flutter half-closed. "How are you?"

"Lonely," Leo admitted. He closed his eyes and stretched, rolling out his shoulders. When he opened them, he didn't look too upset, though. "But this was all right. It was good, what I'd been thinking about. But…not a lot, ok? It's hard too."

"Yeah, I know," Guanghong said. 

They videochat Leo a few more times before Guanghong flies home, but they only get off for him that first time. Curled up against Phichit's chest afterwards, showered and in pajamas and in the safety of the dark, Guanghong admitted to Phichit that sometimes he isn't sure what he's going to do about Leo, about them. 

"Wish I knew either," Phichit said, rubbing his cheek against the top of Guanghong's head. "He's hard to take care of, yeah?"

Guanghong sighed. "We all are, I guess. Are we worth it?"

"Obviously." Phichit hugged Guanghong tighter for a long second, then went slack, letting his eyes fall closed. Then, just to make Guanghong laugh, he added, "But only cause of your skater butts."

*****

It was funny the first time all three of them were together after that, at Cup of China. Leo was first at the hotel, Guanghong next, and when the other two met in front of Phichit's door in the hallway of the hotel, they stood awkwardly staring at each other for at least five seconds before they all started laughing. 

"C'mere," Phichit said to Guanghong, letting go of his luggage's handle to hold out his arms. Guanghong fell into them, hugging Phichit tight around his puffy coat, and Phichit kissed him soundly on the cheek. Leo got the same kiss when he pulled Phichit in for a hug of his own, Phichit humming happily at the warmth and strength of his grip. "Yeah, thanks for making this weird, jerks."

"We are not good friends," Leo agreed, reaching for Guanghong's waist as soon as Phichit pulled away as if on auto-pilot. 

"That's why you need me!" Phichit shook his head in mock derision as he swiped his keycard in and out of the door's lock. "Now go away, I need a shower before we can go get dinner."

"It's still lunch here," Guanghong teased, and Phichit said good, he needed a really long shower. 

It was busy even before the official start of the event, the day absorbed by finding the rink and warming up and having a free skate and assuring Celestino that yes, he felt good, he knew what he was going to do, no he wasn't going to whip out the hamster hats at the last second just to be shocking. 

"Who do you think I am, Nikiforov?" Phichit demanded, hands on his hips, and Celestino muttered that he never knew what any of his weird students were going to do next, especially this year. Both of them fell silent, clearly both thinking about Yuuri, and then Phichit heaved a soft sigh and shook it off, skating off to do his cool down figures. He'd text Yuuri later, again. Yuuri answered more often these days, but Phichit would go find him either way and remind him that they were still best friends no matter where either of them ended up. 

And in the end, he found Yuuri all right, wrapped tight in the arms of his weird, naked coach. When both Celestino and Victor were down for the count from too much rice wine, Yuuri and Phichit shared a look across the table at the insanity of their situations and then laughed until they were both clutching their stomachs. It was even better when Leo and Guanghong showed up in the midst of the debauchery, Guanghong's perfect scandalized face setting both of them off all over again. 

"Are you sure you don't want to go back with him?" Leo asked, shrugging a shoulder towards where Yuuri was trying to shove Victor into a taxi outside the hotpot place. "You haven't seen each other since Detroit, right?"

"We've been talking again, we're all right," Phichit assured, hands jammed in his pockets to keep from trying to hug all of them tighter to himself all at once. "Besides, I get the feeling we should leave the two of them alone for the night." He laughed. "Who knew Yuuri would actually get to do all of his crazy fantasies about international playboy, Victor Nikiforov."

Leo snorted. "They can't possibly have worked through _all_ of his fantasies in only six months."

"Leo!" Guanghong said, pressing his hands to his still-flushed cheeks. 

"So innocent!" Phichit crowed in delight, reaching over to pinch one of Guanghong's cheeks. Guanghong slapped his hand down. "I love it when you're so scandalized."

The conversation lulled casually as they reached the crosswalk and waited for the light to change. Guanghong was standing in the middle, absorbed in his phone, trusting Leo and Phichit to keep him from wandering out into traffic at the very least. 

"But I guess you two might want to be alone, too, yeah?" Phichit elbowed Guanghong hard enough to make him look up with a squawk. "You haven't been together since summer, so I'm surprised you could drag Leo out of his room even for a minute."

"Guanghong and street food, you know," Leo said, rolling his eyes, long-suffering. But then his gaze fixed on Phichit more deliberately. "Hey. Come up with us."

"Eh?" Phichit asked, but just then the light changed and they were too busy trying to dodge unruly moped riders and left-turners to continue the conversation. 

They were the whole way in the hotel elevator before Leo continued it, turning to push Phichit against the mirrored back wall, an arm around Phichit's waist to pull him close. They had planned this, Phichit realized, those _jerks_ , because Guanghong fitted himself against Phichit's other side like it was something choreographed, arm crisscrossing over Leo's. 

"Hey," Leo said, nosing at the skin behind Phichit's ear. "Remember when you said I couldn't do casual?"

"Y…eah?" It was so hard to concentrate with Leo nibbling his skin and Guanghong working cold hands up under Phichit's shirt. 

"You were right." Leo pressed a longer kiss to Phichit's temple. "Can we talk about it?"

"Please?" Guanghong added, fingers slipping just under the waistband of Phichit's jeans. 

"Guess we'd better," Phichit said shakily, knees almost wobbling as the two of them drew away just as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. 

In Leo's room with the door safely locked, all of them kicked off their shoes and climbed into Leo's bed, close enough that their knees touched. Guanghong spaced himself equally between Phichit and Leo with an obviousness that was both cute and endearing. 

"What does that mean?" Phichit asked. "That you don't want to be casual anymore?"

"That's what it means," Leo answered. He looked like he had even less idea what to do with his hands than Phichit did, tugging nervously on the thighs of his jeans. "This…shit, this hard to talk about."

"Because you're both stupid," Guanghong announced. He leaned over, hands on Phichit's thighs to hold his weight as he kissed Phichit soundly. Phichit's eyes stayed wide open, fixed on Leo's tense expression. Guanghong pulled back, but his hands stayed on Phichit, warm through his jeans. "We like you. Or love you, if that doesn't freak you out. We don't just want to be with you when we're apart. We want to try being with you together."

"Uhhh," Phichit said, trying to think about that, but it was like his brain was stuck in the middle somewhere, beach-balling uselessly. "What? Is that even a thing?"

"Maybe." Leo rubbed a hand through the back of his hair. "You aren't just a toy to us, is what we're saying. Unless you want to be. How do you feel about us?"

"I haven't thought about it," Phichit answered honestly. He pushed Guanghong back gently, trying to think. "The two of you are together, and I'm not a part of that. Even what we've been doing is…it's not that."

"I'm saying, maybe it could be," Leo said. "That I feel a kind of way about you, and it's not just because I want to watch you with Guanghong or rub up against you for him to watch. But I don't know how you feel about that."

"I…" Phichit felt warm all over, is what he felt, like lust and maybe more than that, and it was hard to think through the pleasure of being told you were wanted, for your own self. He had to close his eyes, even looking at the two of them too much. Cautiously, he said, "I wouldn't have done that for just anyone. What you asked me to do."

"We know." Guanghong's voice was near, his warmth shifting closer, just shy of pressing his side against Phichit's. "That's why we thought…we didn't ask because we thought you'd do it with anybody. It's the opposite. Phichit, I don't want anybody else."

"Me either," Leo said. It was too much, all too much, and Phichit buried his face in his hands even though his eyes were already closed. After a second, warm hands wrapped around Phichit's wrists and tugged them gently away. Phichit opened his eyes to see Leo looking into his eyes, the brown of his own eyes dark with concern and maybe a little heat still. "Phichit? Just say if it's not what you want. We waited too long to ask because we didn't know what to do either. Is it too much?"

"No." Phichit's throat was dry and he swallowed to try again. "No, it's…it's a lot. I don't know what to do. How do we do that?"

"We don't know either," Leo said, pulling Phichit into a full hug. Phichit relaxed into the tight hold, glad for Leo's steady strength, and just like in the elevator, Guanghong seemed to know already how to fit himself in against Phichit's back. "But I really want to try."

"Me too," Guanghong said. Phichit felt Leo's arm leave his side to tuck Guanghong in against them more naturally. 

Phichit drew a deep breath and let it out slow. "Me three, then."

The first time was kind of a mess, all tangled legs and sharp, unexpected elbows, and Leo's hotel bed was barely big enough to contain their confusion. They ended up down to their underwear with Leo in the middle, looking up with flushed cheeks to ask shyly if that was really all right. 

"Shouldn't it be a little bit more about you the first time?" he asked Phichit. 

"Nah, I'll have a turn next," Phichit said carelessly, like if he bluffed enough confidence this was going to all work out. He reached across Leo to palm Guanghong's cheek, grinning at the way Guanghong leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering half-shut so that Phichit could barely see them glittering underneath his heavy eyelids. "What should I do with this guy, hm? You still gonna tell me what to do, Hongbao?"

"Keep his mouth busy," Guanghong said, pulling away from Phichit's touch and shifting down to resettle between Leo's legs. "Maybe I can finally tease Leo as much as I want."

"Oh no," Leo said in legitimate horror, just before Phichit's mouth hit his own, and Phichit couldn't help laughing into the kiss for the first second. Then things got more serious, Leo's hands coming up to tangle in Phichit's hair as Phichit dragged hands down Leo's side, searching for the ticklish spots that he remembered all too well. 

It took so much less time to take Leo apart in person instead of when one of them was on a screen. Whatever Guanghong was doing down behind him, it wasn't long at all before Leo was surging up against both of them, trembling with the force of his orgasm and moaning sweetly into Phichit's mouth. He flopped down limply a few seconds later, dragging Phichit down with him to cuddle aggressively. 

"Orrr maybe not," Guanghong complained. Phichit twisted to still be against Leo's side but to see Guanghong too, sitting up and scrubbing at his cheek, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, Phichit, you're supposed to be helping."

"Sorry," Leo managed, clearly not sorry at all. "The two of you at once is intense." He grinned at Phichit, eyes bright like when he was drunk. "Wanna see for yourself?"

"Yes, _please_ ," Guanghong answered for him, but Phichit didn't mind. That was the right answer after all. 

In the end, it was a much bigger struggle to figure out how to nap together on Leo's hotel bed than figuring out a few of the ways they could all fit together. This time it was Guanghong they'd worn the whole way out, clinging to Phichit like a koala even while he was out cold, Leo curled up along his back so that it was easy for him and Phichit to talk over Guanghong with both their heads tucked on the pillows. 

"Really sure?" Leo asked for at least the eighth time. He had one arm across Guanghong, thumb stroking gently, repetitively along the sharp jut of Phichit's collarbone. 

"Yes, Leo," Phichit reassured again. He'd probably have to keep on doing it for ages, but that was all right. It was sweet when Leo worried, sweet that now it could apply to Phichit the same way as it had always applied to Guanghong. "I should be asking you, anyway. On Monday now you're going home without two boyfriends, not just one."

Leo scrunched his face up. "Let's not talk about it yet."

"'K." Phichit shrugged his shoulder, humming when Leo's touch followed the motion. "Tell me something good instead. Tell me how to drive Guanghong absolutely crazy."

"Sure." Leo shifted closer as if they were sharing a secret, as if Guanghong wasn't tucked right there in between them, dead to the world. "He has a thing about being in charge, right? But if you hold his hands behind his back…"

*****

"Why did we think this was a good idea?" Leo groaned. It was weeks later, Phichit at the GPX finals, Leo and Guanghong both in their respective countries, and it took everything in Phichit not to point out that if _some people_ had just had more points or maybe a second quad, then they'd be at the finals too. 

But that was a sore spot still, and Phichit loved them more than that.

"You thought it was a good idea," he pointed out. He was still fiddling with the organization of his windows, learning how to use Hangouts all over again with all three of them chatting at the same time instead of just two. Phichit hated the way it kept switching the screens big to small when the person talking changed, but he couldn't find the setting to make it stop. "This entire thing was your idea."

Guanghong and Leo both pointed at each other on their respective screens, which made Phichit chuckle. 

"Whatever," Guanghong grumbled, letting his cheek flop down on his wrists. He was in his usual sprawl on his stomach across his bed. "Good luck tomorrow. Hopefully we'll get to see it instead of the stream being a…" Guanghong descended into a stream of Mandarin that made Leo laugh outright. 

Phichit gave up fighting with the app and flopped back against his hotel pillows, resettling his iPad against his bent legs. "Whatever. Thanks. I don't know, maybe don't watch." Phichit gave a self-deprecating laugh. "Everyone else is on fire, and that Plisetsky brat…who even let him in this club. If JJ hadn't fallen on his face, I wouldn't even be in the running."

"Yeah, I saw that," Leo said softly, brow knitting. Belatedly, Phichit remembered that Leo and JJ were rinkmates and sort of basically friends. But Leo shrugged it off. "He'll be all right. He's stronger than that."

"Oh, who cares about him?" Guanghong asked, never as charitable as Leo always was, and Phichit loved Guanghong all the more for it at this particular moment. "Murder him, Phichit. You're our guy."

"Am I?" Phichit laughed. Nothing could really ease the knot of anxiety lodged up under his ribs, but Leo and Guanghong were a good distraction. Slipping away into fantasy land sounded pretty good right about now, even if it only lasted a little while. "Hey, you guys want to hear a secret? Almost nobody knows it."

"Sure?" Leo said, raising an eyebrow. Phichit wanted to smooth over it with his thumb. 

"Obviously," Guanghong agreed, leaning in closer. 

"It's about what I'm gonna do later, after I retire," Phichit told them. Just having their eyes on him, their full attention, made him feel better. "It's gonna be an ice show, but, are you ready? With _hamsters_."


End file.
